The Interesting Results of Teamwork
by soundtrack.of.your.life
Summary: Naruto/Twilight crossover. The Konaha ninja wake up, confused, in a random forest. To their horror, they discover that they must work together or in Shikamaru's case, work at all to get home again. Chaos ensues involving vampires and a trashy crystal
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. This is my first Naruto fanfiction- hope you like it!**

**Thanks to Wrath of Naillil, my cuz *hugs***

**I sadly don't own anything or anyone in this story, except perhaps for a few traumatized woodland creatures**

Chapter One

In Which Teams Seven, Eight, Ten and Gai Find Themselves in a Confusing Situation and Place, and the Subsequent Beating of Naruto

xxxxx

"Hey Sakura?"

"Mmph?"

"Where the hell are we?"

_And so begin all epic cross-universe stories, and if the characters are not saying this, well, you know that they are thinking it._

"Naruto, you're so annoying! Isn't it obvious! We're…. wait a second, where the hell are we??"

"That's what I just asked you…"

"I know that's what you just asked me!!" _Thud, flying Naruto_

xxxxx

"Emmet, did you hear something?"

"Yeah, sounded like a seriously ticked of, monstrously strong pink haired girl punching a hyperactive blonde kid in the face and sending him flying several yards."

"… How…?"

"We're vampires, Bella."

"How does hair color play into sounds?"

"Just roll with it…"

xxxxx

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto, who was hurtling through the air at alarming speeds. He tried not to chuckle at the figure getting smaller and smaller. "NO! Must stay brooding…. You've got a reputation to hold up Sasuke- how do expect to be sexy and distant if you laugh!" he quickly chastised himself.

Sakura was, coincidently, just then wondering what Sasuke's laugh sounded. Just for the hell of it, she decided to make it her mission to hear it.

Lee, funnily enough, was wondering what Sakura looked like naked. He blushed and looked around with shifty eyes, thanking the fact that no one could read his mind.

Neji was scowling as usual, trying to block out the flow of mental images from all around him, once again regretting his ability to read minds. He paused to shoot Lee a disgusted, but slightly amused, glance. Lee was too busy being inconspicuous to notice.

Ten-ten was giving a nearby tree a sulky glare, reminiscing on the time that she had been so close to winning the school spelling bee, had she not been made to spell the word tree, which, incidentally she could not spell.

Choji was staring at the same tree, wondering what tree would taste like.

Ino was staring at Sasuke. Enough said.

Shikamaru was, well, thinking to many things to be summarized here, though a main theme was (interestingly enough) a mental score card that he had been keeping since their days at the academy, judging which surly beast was sexier, Neji or Sasuke.

Shino was staring at a bug.

Kiba was sniffing intently at the air, wondering why he smelled cats.

Akamaru was wondering the same.

Hinata was concerned about Naruto.

Finally Naruto, who had been too busy shrieking in terror to think much else, landed with a thud and the crunch on what, was thankfully, a branch. An alarmed rabbit skidded from the bushes. Naruto groaned and got up, now wondering if this flight had beaten his last one of 12 yards.

Neji said, "13.25 yards" as casually as he could manage.

Sakura punched the air (which, surprisingly, groaned) and screamed "HELL YEAH". Now the rest of the unfortunate group groaned at the sudden onslaught of déjà vu that this statement had always triggered. Lee, however, was thinking- 'That's my Sakura' and had added quite impressive biceps to his mental image of her. Neji groaned at this, fighting the sudden urge to punch Lee.

Hinata fidgeted.

Shikamaru sighed and stared balefully at the clouds.

Sasuke almost joined him, before deciding that staring at clouds was not moody enough. Instead, he opted for sighing and than staring moodily at the ground.

Choji's stomach growled. "Where are we??" he whined, "I want food!"

"Is that all you can think about?" asked Naruto, who had limped back to the others in time to hear this statement, "Jeez, your such a fat…."

To his chagrin, Naruto found himself flying through the air again. Interestingly, he landed in the new refuge of the same unfortunate rabbit whose resting spot had earlier been disturbed. Needless to say, this rabbit was never the same again, and had since developed a crippling fear of anything orange and flying (of which, admittedly, there is no great abundance).

xxxxx

The two vampires (Emmet and Edward) and single human (Bella) returned from their guard duties to their home.

"Are you sure this crystal thing is as important as Carlisle makes it out to be? I mean, I don't mind spending hours guarding something powerful that's in danger of falling in to the wrong hands, but this thing really doesn't look that great," said Emmet, who would have been weary if not for his flawless super powers.

Edward harrumphed, and then went back to imagining Bella naked and Jacob Black in a dog kennel.

_More to come_

_Please review _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews**

**Once again, I only own the startled woodland creatures**

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 2

In Which At Least Part of the Plot is Revealed and Neji is Disturbed by His Companion's Dreams

"Uhm…," fidgeted Hinata.

"What is it?" grunted Kiba

"Well…" She fidgeted again.

Everyone was looking at the timid girl now, something that didn't help her out at all. Neji caught himself from being curious, however. Curiosity was a sign of openness, openness a sign of friendliness, friendliness the opposite of surliness.

Sasuke, however, did not catch himself in time. He looked at her curiously. This was noted by Shikamaru and recorded mentally by him. Neji smirked, but caught himself before anyone noticed.

Hinata fainted.

Kiba sighed.

Naruto jumped up, boundless energy not failing him even after sitting on a rock for five and half hours. "Well, I'm going on into those woods. I'm going to go see where we are and why!"

Hinata came to, but upon seeing Naruto marching by her, blacked out again.

Sasuke said in his moody voice number 3, "And how do you exactly plan on doing that, idiot?"

Naruto wheeled around and opened his mouth to shout, but was cut off by Neji who said (using mysterious and all-knowing voice number 4, mixed in with a bit of sarcasm 3.289), "You can't go alone, you'd get lost"

"And knowing you, killed," called Shikamaru from the uncomfortable rock on which he had been reclined for the last several hours, but had been too lazy to move from.

Neji glared at him.

Just because.

Shikamaru gave him a point.

Sakura rose from the ground stretching, and yawned. "Funny," she mumbled, "We've all been sitting here for five hours and we have absolutely no idea where we are, how we got here or how we are going to get home. I say we go with Naruto's plan"

Sasuke glared at her.

Shikamaru took away a point from him. You don't glare at girls.

He sighed, "Well, someone's gotta go with him. It's troublesome, though."

"Let us all go!" Lee proclaimed proudly, "We are young shinobi, in the springtime of youth!"

Neji again had the overpowering desire to punch Lee.

So, the twelve trooped into the woods, bickering and poking at each other (all, of course, except for Neji and Sasuke, who stayed slightly behind the childish group, practicing surly glares on plants and the occasional offended animal).

XxXxXxX

"We must protect the crystal with our lives!" cried Carlisle, as though inspiring a crowd of hundreds, while really only his wife and five 'kids' stood in front of him, and them with surprised and skeptic gazes written on their perfect faces. Bella was there too, but she is, at this point, unimportant, and was forced to yield her screen time.

The Cullens were surprised by the abstract mood that their leader was in and, having never seen him in it before, decided to obey his orders and guard the crystal. After all, life didn't mean, like, life, did it?

XxXxXxX

Several hours and bruises later, a clearing came into view; Naruto whooped for joy. Everyone else practically fell over (except, of course, for our sexy, surly beasts, for whom falling over is to childish and friendly).

"I suppose that we'll camp here," said Shino, startling them all. They had all pretty much forgotten that he was there.

Shikamaru made a mental note to perhaps add Shino to his list.

Neji heard this note and scowled. He liked scowling, it was expected of a surly, sexy beast like him.

Shikamaru, having seen this, quickly decided against it as he could not see Shino's mouth and was unable to determine how sexy the scowl was.

The twelve weary ninja unpacked their stuff, and fighting ensued about where each was allowed to put their sleeping bags.

Sakura wanted to be next to Sasuke.

So did Ino.

It did not end prettily.

Hinata wanted to be near Naruto, but was too timid to ask.

Choji wanted to be near food.

There was none. He mourned.

Sasuke and Neji were too busy being surly to pay much attention. The two had thrown their sleeping bags down as far away as possible from the others.

XxXxXxX

Neji was chuckling to himself (an emphasis on "to himself", mind you, as he would never be caught dead chuckling out loud) about the twisted dreams of others.

Lee was imagining Sakura again. That kid had no imagination, really- though this time she was dressed up as a cat…

Choji was dreaming of barbecue, or rather an interesting situation involving it.

Sasuke was dreaming disturbed dreams that involved various characters (and interestingly, rather adult themes) from Kakashi's book, Icha Icha Paradise, which when their Sensei was late one day, he had stolen and read from. He now sorely regretted this.

Sakura and Ino were both dreaming of Sasuke. They were both dreaming the same dream. They had dreamt this dream many times already.

Shikamaru was dreaming about clouds. And Neji. Well, the two combined really.

Ten-ten was dreaming about cows. God knows why, she just was.

Kiba was dreaming about bacon. Akamaru was dreaming about chasing his one true love, a poodle named Shelby. There were other, more disturbing, parts to the dream as well. Neji blanched and quickly let other dreams drown this one out.

Shino was dreaming of bugs, and the many interesting things that could be done with them.

Hinata was, amazingly, dreaming of Naruto strewn across a disheveled bed wearing only cowboy boots, her holding a whip and wearing nothing at all. Neji twitched and tried desperately to dispel this mental image as well.

And so Neji sat, happily invading the privacy of other's minds. It was a practice that he had gotten used to. After all, how else would he have figured out Hinata's secret dominatrix fantasies, Shino's ongoing affair with a handsome beetle, and Shikamaru's love for the sexy and brooding. Dreams could be most entertaining, he mused. He allowed himself a small chuckle.

He sat for a long time until the conventional noise of other's thoughts, dreams, and schemes almost lulled him to sleep.

A loud noise abruptly tore him out of his semi-conscious state. He cursed, jumped up, and attempted to activate his Byakugan. The sudden onslaught of the kinky dreams of his companions distracted him, and he cursed again, blocking them out.

By the time he had activated his Byakugan, a hunched figure had shuffled out of the trees, making it unnecessary. He cursed again, as this was the dark and brooding thing to do, and then said in his best patronizing and commanding tone, "Who art thou?" speaking in Shakespearian English (this was, after all the most distant way to speak, and distant meant brooding; brooding, sexy).

The hunched figure beckoned to the brooding, young man. The brooding young man scowled. The hunched figure attempted to give an inviting smile and failed due to her excess of yellow, if not missing, teeth. Neji would have wrinkled his nose in disgust, had it not been too childish.

"Young man, are you lost?" crowed the hunched figure. Neji scowled and decided to give the typical patronizing response.

"Do I look lost to you?" He growled, regretting the fact that he was, and that, therefore, the old crone had the upper hand.

"Yes."

Neji scowled again, it was, after all, the simplest and most expected thing to do.

The old crone chuckled, a grating sound not unlike many stones being ground by an unfortunate and over-worked blender.

Neji grimaced.

"I can help you, you know," she said enticingly (or rather, as enticingly as an old crone could).

Neji had to fight with all of his might the urge to look curious.

"I can help you get home."

Neji made an impromptu and unusual decision. He decided that he would have to look curious for a moment. After all, it was for the sake of not spending countless days stuck in the woods with the idiots snoring around him.

He looked as casually curious as possible, throwing in a large dose of skepticism and snorted derisively, "How's that?"

The old crone grinned. Neji grimaced again.

"You must find a stone."

Neji raised one of his eyebrows to a spectacular arch, making an expression that Lord Elrond would have been proud of. (Of course, he had no idea who Lord Elrond was, but was sure that someone of the name would have been proud of it.)

The old crone ignored it and continued maniacally, "To get back home, search through the woods for a crystal as beautiful as this." She had dramatically, albeit slowly and shakily, lifted her gnarled hand to show a stone that lay there. It was more cloudy than clear, more murky than shining, and more chipped than smooth. In other words, Neji thought that finding a stone as beautiful as it was would not be much of a challenge.

However, a stone could not help them. The crone was clearly insane. He regretted having somewhat lifted his dark and brooding exterior to accommodate her shenanigans. Bored, however, he made the decision to humor her, and asked with attempted patience, "And where is this stone?"

"In the lair of the vampires!" She cackled gleefully, jerkily twitched her fingers as though representing a spooky spirit.

Neji snorted.

He then regretted it.

Snorting was too close to laughing to be dark and brooding.

He cleared his throat and composed himself, the brief distraction allowing his barriers to break and the flood of ridiculous dreams to overtake him again. He put them back up almost instantaneously, but not before witnessing himself in a kilt (Shikamaru's world was a strange one).

"O…kaay," he said hesitantly, still distracted with trying to dispel this disturbing mental image.

The crone cackled again.

Neji grimaced again, then continued on darkly, "And how is this crystal supposed to help us?"

"You'll see. Oh—you will see," the old crone cackled. And then she disappeared.

Neji blinked. Things like that only happened in Ten-ten's fantasy-romance stories, when the main character had to rescue his weak princess from a castle guarded by dragons, and he was approached by kindly, though nasty looking, old hermits who gave him mysterious hints, and then disappeared. So what if he had read a couple of them? Besides, it was good to know where the messed up things that Ten-ten thought were from. And what the hell were vampires?

He dismissed the idea, and sank darkly onto the rock, not thinking about the fact that he had been unable to read the crone's mind. Maybe it was because she just lacked one.

He shook his head of the thoughts (rather un-broodingly, I might add) and lay back down, immersing himself once again in the wacky fantasies of his unwished companions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Glad your still reading :-)**** (and perhaps reviewing *****puppy dog eyes***** )**

**Hope you like Chapter 3- and I still, unfortunately, due not own Naruto**

XxXxXxX

Chapter 3

In Which the Two Groups Become Aware of the Presence of the Other and Neji and Edward are Sufficiently Shocked

XxXxXxX

"Damn sea turtle!!" Came an earsplitting cry from a sleeping Ten-ten. The other ninja were jerked awake.

"Whaa?" Said Naruto blearily.

The early morning sun was tinting the foreign sky. Curses and grumbling were heard, and somebody fiercely prodded the still sleeping Ten-ten. She sat bolted upright and slapped the unsuspecting Lee, shouting something about self-respecting sea turtles and preserving her innocence. Neji, seeing the whole picture, was, well, unfortunate to.

This method was successful in waking them all, though it was not appreciated by any. Ten-ten was scowled at profusely throughout the process of cleaning up the campsite. She was bright red throughout almost all of it and apologized profusely to Lee, insisting that, "It must have been the green…"

So, the ninja made quite slow progress with all of the fighting and dawdling going on.

Sasuke and Neji were having a scowling competition, Shikamaru looking on in awe.

Shikamaru was also still wondering why he had awoken with the urge to take several points away from Neji.

Ino was yelling at Choji for attempting to fry a lock of her hair. He was motivated by his great hunger, and his exact thoughts while attempting this were along the lines of, "What the hell, why not." In fact, her hair had smelled rather enticingly of strawberries, and Choji had had the hope that they would taste as such. He was wrong. Now it smelled of charcoal.

Hinata was so busy avoiding Naruto for the mental images that it brought back that she bumped into everyone at least once, murmuring inaudible apologies as she went.

Naruto was yelling at a tree. No one cared enough to ask why.

Lee was continually attempting to be "gentlemanly" and accompany Sakura down to the nearby stream that the teams were using to bathe in. He also offered to carry her clothes for her. He broke the record that Naruto had set the day before, and a squirrel gained an unreasonable fear of flying green objects.

Ten-ten was sulking.

So was Shino, though no one knew why (Neji made an effort not to learn the answer).

The group was finally, after much struggling, sulking, and brooding, ready to move on. They did so-- Naruto enthusiastically, the rest moodily.

XxXxXxX

"It's raining," called Edward in a monotone voice. Emmett growled in annoyance.

"You think I didn't know that already?"

Bella sighed and whined, "At least you have a point to being here. I'm so weak that I'm useless. I don't know why I'm following you guys on your guard duty."

Edward gave her a crooked smile that she so loved and that he so often gave. "I must protect you, love." Emmett looked on, wondering how the human girl was not slightly creeped out by this- he was, after all. Edward was too busy thinking unthinkable things to notice this.

"But I'm _cold_" she stated mournfully. "You see you guys are vampires-- you can't get cold. And you have a point in guarding the crystal. I can't do anything! Humans are weak!! Make me a vampire!!! Then I won't be cold…."

Edward sighed at the petty hopefulness in her voice and hugged her close to him.

She sighed.

"Not helping with the cold."

He let go.

"Do you hear strange thoughts on the wind?" Edward asked Emmett, sullen at being thwarted in protecting his love.

"That's your power, dude."

Edward harrumphed.

"Well, someone's there," He said sulkily and shortly.

XxXxXxX

Neji was absorbed in thought, well, to be more accurate the thoughts of others.

He was musing on how it was possible that Lee had translated Sakura's blush at finding him hidden in the bushes by her clothes as her being madly in love with him. He had decided that she was angry at him (which indeed she was) for being so persistent earlier in wanting to help her with her clothes. He wanted to do something to make up for it, so he guarded the clothes, successfully fending off a curious bird. He also brought her towel. Sakura was not pleased. Lee had added a rose tint to the cheeks of his naked Sakura.

Suddenly a foreign thought invaded those of his companions. Something about a brunette girl and fluffy handcuffs. Neji sighed at how perverted the human race was. He did a double take (somehow, broodingly). This mind wasn't human.

XxXxXxX

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing…" _except that one of has must be able to read minds_. Edward shook himself. It couldn't be.

The two Cullens and still whining Bella were hidden in some undergrowth. Edward was trying to grasp the fact that he had just felt the presence of another mind reader. Either that or one of the someones who was rapidly approaching them was also having fantasies of Bella as a naughty schoolgirl trapped by an even naughtier cop.

XxXxXxX

Naruto stumbled.

Sasuke caught him, called him an idiot and went back to scowling.

Shikamaru gave him a point.

Neji scowled and, quickly enough for it to not have been seen, tripped Sasuke.

Sasuke stumbled.

Shikamaru took back the point.

Neji smirked and caught Sasuke, calling him an idiot.

Shikamaru sighed dreamily and gave Neji a point.

Neji smirked more.

Shikamaru gave him another point, just for the hell of it.

The insight that Neji was still gaining on the fast approaching two people (or whatever they were) was… insightful. One of them had memories from at least two hundred years. The other had a shorter, but still significant, time span of memory. The shorter one's involved a lot of kinky sex. The longer, a lot of lusting and naked brown haired girls.

When Neji had estimated that the two were in reach of the Byakugan, he eyed Kiba. Kiba was sniffing the air curiously, wondering why it smelled again so strongly of cats.

Neji caught the eye of the dog-like ninja and raised his eyebrows in a mysterious manner. He sped up to catch up with him.

"Smell anything strange?" Neji said. He managed to avoid the threat of sounding curious by managing to make it a rhetorical question. This was a talent that he was proud of. Unfortunately, it meant that most of his questions went unanswered.

Kiba nodded shortly. Neji gave his best "I knew it" surly stare.

Shikamaru gave this display several points. Neji cheered inwardly.

He activated Byakugan and stared around him. No one was there. Either the two had very strong thoughts or no body heat.

This was odd.

Suddenly, a young girl caught his gaze. She was crouching in some undergrowth. Neji didn't get to the point of wondering why this was and why he couldn't invade her thoughts to figure out the answer. There were two very hard to see men lying next to her. He recognized their thoughts. These were the strange, long-lived people. This was very odd. They appeared to be corpses-- with no body heat whatsoever.

XxXxXxX

Edward was distracted from "slyly" ogling Bella's chest by the sudden renewed intensity of the foreign minds.

He saw an image of Bella. In a situation that only he could have thought of. He silently cursed. They did have a mind reader with them.

The group was getting closer

XxXxXxX

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked!**

**Chapter 4 coming soon, once I can kick my muse back into gear- midterms shorted it a bit, but my savior Wrath of Nailill should be able to get it up and running again. She always does. **

**~soundtrack of your life **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello! Surprise- I'm still alive!**

**Sorry it took sooo long for me to update. **

**I hope you enjoy- and make sure to read the note at the end**

XxXxXxX

Chapter 4

In Which the Two Groups of People (well, people and two vampires) Meet, and the Quite Pointless and Tense Exchange that Follows

XxXxXxX

"Who the hell are you?" blurted Naruto, impressing Neji by still managing to sound surprised-- he had, after all been aware of the strangers' presence for quite some time now.

Various woodland creatures in a fourteen-yard radius dove for cover, but Sakura was too busy salivating over Sasuke to bother punching Naruto for being annoying.

Edward gave him an icy stare. Naruto looked away, abashed and disturbed by the cold depths of the pale man's eyes.

"I would ask you the same," said Edward coldly, slightly ruining the effect by smiling smugly, pleased with how aloof he had sounded.

Bella shuddered, gazing at him adoringly, almost fan-girl like.

Neji cocked an eyebrow at Edward, who scowled (making Bella go weak at the knees) and reluctantly let the image of a certain brunette and copious amounts of chocolate fade away.

He had yet to come to terms with the fact that his thoughts were public. He was astonished; last week's Sesame Street had been right! Never again did he wish to do unto others what he would not have done unto himself.

Neji wondered what Sesame Street was.

He probed a bit into the mind of the other, and upon seeing a giant yellow bird and a puppet in a garbage can, decided that this would be yet another question to remain unanswered, and so deemed it unworthy of his time and energy to be wondered about. He cast it aside.

Neji decided that the two groups had been silent long enough, and, with the practiced of ease of someone who often introduced themselves to mind-reading, apparently blood-sucking, corpse-like strangers, said politely "We are Shinobi of the Leaf. Hyuuga Neji is my name, my I ask of yours?"

Edward looked at the strange, white-eyed boy, vaguely creeped out by his lack of pupils (and wondering how he could see without them). After leaving an appropriate pause of about 47 seconds (much research on his part had gone into discovering the ideal time of a calculating silence, and, though the resulting time may seem a tad long, were you to ask the vampire, he would have told you quite vehemently that any shorter would appear that he had merely not thought of anything to say yet, and any longer would make him seem hard of hearing), he said icily "Edward Cullen. This is my brother, Emmet, and my uhm…" he gestured weakly to Bella, who was still looking at him adoringly, and said lamely "Bella… this is my—wait, no! Not _my_ Bella, just… Bella,"

The shinobi would have wondered what Bella was to the man (all but Neji, of course, who was unfortunate enough to know exactly), had he not during their exchange repeatedly, and quite obviously, been distracted by her breasts.

"What business do you have in Forks?" Edward continued, seeming to regain his composure

"We have lost our way," said Neji shortly, still managing to sound aloof even though his statement was, in essence, a plea for help.

Edward scoffed. It was an achievement to get lost in Forks.

Neji glared at him.

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away, reluctantly submitting to the fact that if the mysterious boy could do one thing, it was glare. White, pupil-less eyes tended to give one such talents.

Neji emitted a self-satisfied and patronizing snort.

Shikamaru looked at the strangely un-brooding boy with curiosity. This was a new side to Neji—dominant and in control. Shikamaru decided that he liked it and added a sub-category to his scoreboard to fit it. He titled it "dominant in strange situations" and placed in the "Seme" category next to one entitled "patronizing bastard" (this sub-category had a sub-category itself named "to Naruto" in which Sasuke seemed to be in the lead, though not by much).

"Uh… well… you're in Forks," Edward said awkwardly.

"You've mentioned," Neji said shortly.

"Yeah…" Edward said, shifting his eyes awkwardly from person to person. "Where exactly did you say you where from?"

"Konaha."

This, of course, meant nothing to Edward. He looked confused, something that Neji was confused about. Konaha was, to put it lightly, quite well known, if sometimes only believed to be the stuff of myths.

Edward was, on the other hand, not at all confused at the stranger's ignorance of Forks. It was a small town, and too depressing and rainy to be widely known.

Naruto nudged Sasuke, who was standing next to him (and looking a bit disgruntled about it), and whispered as quietly as he could (which, as he was Naruto, was not very quietly) "Have they never heard of Konoha?"

Sasuke hissed at him to shut up.

Ino snickered.

Everyone was surprised— they had forgotten that she was there.

Edward cursed as his nose began to trickle venom. He had made the mistake of probing the blonde haired girl's mind.

Bella looked on in fascination. Edward had told her about venom running through the vampire's veins. Here was the proof that she had wanted.

Of course now that she had it, she was second-guessing wanting it.

The shinobi who noticed (which was pretty much only Neji—the others had different, more interesting things to think about and different, more interesting places to look) thought it was strange.

Neji was beginning to get bored of this back-and-forth conversation that was getting them nowhere. Almost all of the other shinobi had stopped paying attention a long while ago, or at least those that had even been paying attention in the first place had.

Lee was busy improving on and elaborating his naked Sakura model.

The girl in question was cooking up schemes. She did still after all have the goal of making Sasuke laugh.

The boy in question was trying to think up ways to kill Naruto and make it look like an accident.

Naruto was thinking about ramen.

Hinata was looking at him with lust filled eyes, though this was not something that any observer would notice, mostly because all possible observers present but for Neji would in no way think that Hinata was capable of being bold enough to stare at anything with lust, and so would do anything to convince themselves that the obvious signs were not obvious signs. Convenient, isn't it? How determined the mind is to twist everything it sees so that it fits the person's idea of the world…

Ten-ten was busy glaring at a rock.

Shino was daydreaming about his girlfriend.

Kiba was trying discreetly to get as far away from Shino as he could, having heard him murmuring something about "my pretty" and "what beautiful wings you have". Unfortunately for Kiba, in the interest of being discreet, it was not very far away that he could get. He was also wrinkling his nose at the inexplicably strong scent of cats that hung in the air.

Choji was munching on a bag chips that he had inexplicably pulled from nowhere, as far as the people who cared enough to wonder could tell.

Ino was one of the people who cared enough to wonder, and was doing just that.

Shikamaru was busy eyeing Neji, who was racking up points for himself during this exchange with the mysterious strangers. Sasuke had gotten a couple points for glaring so evilly at Naruto, but this had gotten a little boring to watch and was not at all original. Neji was putting on a much more interesting and eventful show.

So, to sum it up, pretty much no one was paying attention to the proceedings but for Neji and Edward, and even their devotion was debatable. After all, Edward had a beautiful brunette hanging off his arm that was just begging to be violated, and Neji was somewhat busy gloating at the points that he was gaining while also laughing at Sakura, having caught some of her "plans".

It was at this moment that many things happened. Many of these things have nothing to do with the plot of this story and easily could have happened at any other moment. As these things are insignificant and coincidental, they shall be ignored.

However, one important thing did happen, and that was that Lee decided to get involved. He was bored. Or, rather, having a little too much fun with his imagination than public company allowed, and would rather get out of public company sooner than later.

"Come youthful fellows, let us be on our way while we remain in the Springtime of Youth!" he shouted.

Edward stared at the green-clad boy. There was weird and than there was this. He could handle weird. This he could not handle.

He glared at the shinobi once again before saying stiffly, "We will let you pass unharmed this time, but be warned."

Neji lifted an eyebrow, "I do not recall asking for permission to pass, merely our whereabouts," he said coldly.

The two glared at each other

The rest of the company fidgeted awkwardly before Naruto decided that he had had enough and grabbed Sasuke by the sleeve again, shouting something about having to pee.

Sasuke grimaced, muttering something about not seeing why he was needed for this endeavor.

"You're just bitter," jibed Naruto, dragging the reluctant Sasuke with him to whatever random destination he was headed to.

"Why would I be bitter?" scowled Sasuke, reluctantly letting himself be dragged along.

"Cause that weird dude could have given you a run for your money! Talk about aaangsty!" said Naruto, the last word in singsong, voice getting further and further away.

Edward gave a final glare to the group before nodding to his companions.

Emmett was briefly annoyed at being ordered around by tiny gestures, but Edward had already pulled a non-protesting Bella onto his back and was running home-wards by the time that Emmett had prepared himself to glare at him full force.

Neji was looking at the place were they had stood just moments ago. They seemed to be able to travel extraordinarily fast, and yet their chakra channels had never been used before.

The unbidden thought crossed his mind that this was not the last he would see of Edward, Emmett and 'not Edward's' Bella.

**Finally I've finished chapter 4! And you thought I would never update…**

**Do you guys want to see any specific pairings? If so, just tell me if you review (you know that you want to) and I'll see what I can do. Of course, I can't promise anything, but weirdness is pretty much the norm in this story, if you haven't noticed. Shino's with a bug. Be creative.**

**Thanks for reading ******

**Hope you liked**

**Review! Review! Review! Yes. There are drums accompanying my chant.**


End file.
